


A Woman's Perogative

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [44]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which There Is An Accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Perogative

When I returned from my half-day and heard of Boromir's fall, I ran straight to the Houses, heart pounding with fear. I found him asleep, looking very small in that man-sized bed. With the healer's approval, I approached him and gently brushed the hair away from his pinched, grey face. He did not stir.  
  
"Oh, my poor little duckling," I murmured, overwhelmed with guilt that I had not been there to comfort him. "However did this happen?"  
  
Somewhat hesitantly, the healer told me.  
  
I was going to shake the little imp til his teeth rattled out of his head. A _dare_.

 

 


End file.
